gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Білі ходоки
thumb|259x259px|Із крижаним списом Білі блукачі — легендарна нелюдська крижана раса, що мешкає на крайній півночі континенту Вестероса. Начебто, з-під самої крижаної шапки планети. Вони є могутніми чаклунами. Міфи і легенди Довгий час вважалося, що білі блукачі — лише персонажі міфів і легенд, згідно з якими в останній раз їх бачили ще в часи перших людей і дітей лісу. За вісім тисяч років до повстання Роберта прийшла дуже довга зима, яку називали Довга ніч, і вона тривала ціле покоління. З земель, де завжди зима прийшли білі блукачі і поширили своє панування на Вестеросі. Істоти вбивали всіх на своєму шляху, а мертвих вони оживляли, і трупи поповнювали армію блукачів. Інші мешканці континенту згуртувалися проти нечисті, і в ході кровопролитної війни, відомої як Війна за світанок, відтіснили блукачів назад на північ. Саме для захисту від них була споруджена Стіна. Тисячі років блукачів ніхто не бачив, і вони стали лише персонажами казок, якими люблять лякати маленьких дітей. Але незадовго до початку Війни п'яти королів з-за Стіни, від здичавілих, стали надходити повідомлення, що істоти повернулися. В цей час королівства насолоджувалися неприродньо довгим літом, незабаром вибухнула громадянська війна, а тому мало хто сприйняв всерйоз загрозу з боку тих, кого раніше вважали лише міфом. Згідно з переказами тих, хто все ж вірив в існування ходоків, вони спали тисячоліттями, а тому про них нічого не було чутно так довго. Опис Зовнішній вигляд *Білі блукачі є гуманоїдною расою. Вони вищі, аніж звичайні люди, мають біле волосся, бліду шкіру, прозору настільки, що під нею видно рельєфні м'язи. На вигляд шкіра здається дуже сухою, що робить їх схожими на крижані мумії. *Ще однією відмінною рисою білих блукачів є очі блакитного кольору, що світяться у темряві. Деяких представників раси відрізняють своєрідні вирости на голові, схожі на корону. Такі ходоки сильніші і могутніші від звичайних і, ймовірно, займають більш високе місце в ієрархії цих істот. Сили і здібності Білі блукачі набагато сильніші від звичайних людей, і одним ударом руки можуть відкинути людину на кілька метрів. Але їх могутність полягає головним чином не у фізичній силі, а в магії. Їх сила пов'язана з морозом і льодом. Поява блукачів супроводжується бурею і зниженням температури повітря; птахи тривожаться і тікають геть з криками. Істоти заморожують все, до чого доторкаються. У якості зброї блукачі використовують крижані клинки, від одного дотику з якими звичайні мечі зі сталі замерзають і розсипаються на друзки. Головною магічною силою білих блукачів є вміння реанімувати мертвих живих істот, включаючи людей. У цьому випадку ожилі мерці стають віхтами, які беззаперечно виконують волю білих блукачів. Особливо небезпечна ця здатність блукачів проявляється після великих битв. У таких випадках безліч полеглих на полі бою, а всі, хто поліг у бою з блукачами і віхтами, повстають з мертвих і поповнюють ряди нечисті. Щоб мертві тіла не ожили, люди призвичаїлися їх спалювати. Мертвих тварин, наприклад, коней, ходоки використовують в якості засобу пересування. У сьомому сезоні глядач може спостерігати серед армії блукачів навіть віхтів з гігантів, а у фіналі Король Ночі оживляє одного із загиблих драконів Дейнеріс, що дозвояє блукачам в лічені хвилини зруйнувати Стіну, яка стримувала їх сторіччами. Якщо ж до блукачів потрапляють живі людські немовлята, то вони перетворюють їх не на віхтів, а на повноцінних нових білих блукачів. Це відбувається в спеціальному місці, в Землях Вічної Зими, де і живуть блукачі. Тут знаходиться своєрідний вівтар з крижаних брил, на якому Білі блукачі перетворюють немовлят в нових білих блукачів. Здійснюють ритуал лише деякі високопоставлені представники раси. Їх відрізняє від інших «корона» з відростків черепа на голові. Також вони носять одяг чорного кольору. Згідно з легендою, білі блукачі спілкуються мовою, що називається скрот. З невідомої причини білі блукачі складають спіралі з решток трупів людей та тварин на місцях боїв. Слабкості Білі блукачі можуть бути убиті зброєю, зробленою із драконячого скла Обсидіан, чи скло вулканічного походження. Той фактор, що таким матеріалом можна знищити білго ходока, виявили, мабуть, діти лісу ще в першу війну. Діти лісу не знали обробітку металів, а обсидіан використовували в побуті і в бойових діях., або валірійським клинком. Якщо тіло блукача проткнути зброєю, зробленою з драконячого скла, воно почне замерзати і перетворюватися на лід, завдаючи блукачеві жахливу біль. Коли тіло повністю замерзає, воно розсипається і перетворюється на сніговий пил. Валірійська сталь впливає подібно до обсидіанових клинків, проте діє більш швидко. Історія До подій серіалу Вісім тисяч років тому білі блукачі вторглися в Вестерос, створивши штучну зиму, яка тривала ціле покоління. Причина цього нападу так і залишилася невідомою. Створивши союз, діти лісу і перші люди змогли впоратися з білими блукачами і відкинути їх назад на крайню північ. Для захисту від нових вторгнень була побудована Стіна і створений Нічний дозор. За легендами блукачі були здатні проспати тисячоліття, після чого знову ожити. Сезон 1 За минулі до початку подій серіалу тисячоліття білі блукачі стали міфом, у який вже ніхто не вірив. Однак в останній рік правління короля Роберта Баратеона на Стіні стали з'являтися чутки про те, що білі блукачі повернулися. Ці чутки несли здичавілі. Загін із трьох чоловік Нічної варти розслідував смерть групи здичавілих і був атакований білими блукачами. Тільки одному розвіднику вдалося втекти, але він був дуже наляканий, і від цього, оминаючи Стіну, почав бігти на південь, де був спійманий і страчений Еддардом Старком як дезертир. У його розповіді ніхто не повірив, вважаючи їх простими відмовками боягуза і дезертира. Свідком страти втікача стали діти короля Півночі Старка. Частина здичавілих тікають на південь від Білих блукачів. Одна з них, по імені Оша потрапляє в полон до Робба Старка і пізніше розповідає мейстеру Лювину про те, що білі блукачі прокинулися. Після того, як у Чорний замок потрапляють двоє віхтів, лорд-командувач Джиор Мормонт організує великий похід за Стіну. Сезон 2 Під час привалу в Крастеру Джон Сноу дізнається, що Крастеру відносить немовлят-хлопчиків білим блукачам, щоб вони не нападали на нього. Однак Джиор Мормонт показує, що йому про це відомо, але він не збирається нічого робити, щоб не втрачати притулок своїх людей. Тим часом білим блукачам вдалося зібрати величезну армію вихтів, з якою вони рушили до Стіни. Першим цю армію побачив Семвелл Тарле, який відстав від своїх друзів. Сховавшись за каменем, він добре роздивився білих блукачів, але ті його не чіпали і пройшли далі до Кулака Перших Людей. Сезон 3 Під час битви на Кулаці Перших Людей білі блукачі і вихти майже повністю знищили весь загін Нічної варти. Вижили лише кілька десятків чоловік і сам Джиор Мормонт. Коли білий блукач прийшов за новонародженою дитиною Джиллі, Сем напав на нього з мечем. Білий ходок заморозив меч і розбив його, як скло. Тоді Сем схопився за клинок з драконячого скла і пронизав ним білого блукача, убивши його. Сезон 4 Група дезертирів з Нічної варти, яка захопила фортецю Крастера, вирішує продовжувати його жертвопринесення, і віддає білим блукачам останнього, тільки що народженого сина Крастера. Блукач забирає його і відвозить в невідоме місце, де головний Білий блукач перетворює дитину в представника своєї раси. Сезон 5 Четверо білих блукачів на чолі з Королем Ночі з величезною армією мерців напали на Суворий Будинок. Один з блукачів був убитий Джоном Сноу з допомогою меча з валірійської сталі. В битві було вбито більшість здичавілих, які поповнили армію ходоків. Сезон 6 *У 6му сезоні Триокий Ворон відкриває Брану Старку страшну таємницю: він бачить сцену, де Діти лісу створюють з людини білого блукача. І діти лісу визнають, що білих блукачів створили вони, щоб запобігти експансії людей. Проте Глядач того не знає, очевидно, магія білих блукачів виявилася потужнішою за магію дітей лісу, і вони з часом вийшли з-під контролю своїх творців. Відомі білі ходоки Жоден з показаних у серіалі блукачів не був названий по імені. * Король Ночі * Білий блукач (Зима близько) * Білий блукач (Нічні землі) * Білий блукач (Валар Моргуліс) * Білий блукач (Вірний клятві) * Білий блукач (Суворий Будинок) Цікаві факти Зйомки * Білі блукачі, по суті, не з'являлися на екрані до фіналу другого сезону. У першої серії серіалу їх чітко видно тільки в парі кадрів, а в інших сценах вони показані в тіні. Це було пов'язано з тим, що вигляд білих блукачів так і не був остаточно затверджений на момент початку зйомок першого сезону. В результаті, до фіналу другого сезону їх зовнішній вигляд був істотно перероблений. Згідно словами співробітників, що відповідають за спецефекти, самі творці серіалу були дуже незадоволені костюмами білих блукачів з першого сезону. Однак редизайн зайняв досить багато часу, і до фіналу зйомок другого сезону був готовий лише один новий костюм білого блукача. Таким чином, фахівцям з комп'ютерної графіки довелося розмножити цього одного актора на екрані, додавши до копій деякі елементи для відмінності. Також вони намалювали струмені холодного повітря, які як би виділяє тіло білого блукача. Порівняння з книгами * У книзі білі блукачі більше відомі як Інші (англ. Others). Білими блукачами їх називають тільки деякі Здичавілі і літні персонажі з Вестероса. Хоча термін "Others" було використано в пілотній серії, у сам серіал він не потрапив із не зовсім зрозумілих причин. Можливо, продюсери не хотіли проводити паралелі з іншим популярним серіалом "w:c:ru.lost/Lost". * Також у книзі білі блукачі носять справжні обладунки, зроблені з металу, що дивно світиться, і діє в умовах снігової півночі як камуфляж. У серіалі було вирішено від цього відмовитися, тому на білих блукачах аж до п'ятого сезону майже не було і самого одягу, а з обладунків можна помітити тільки наручі. Вперше обладунки на блукачах з'явилися у п'ятому сезоні, під час атаки на Суворий Будинок, причому це абсолютно звичайні людські шкіряні обладунки. * Хоча в книгах явно йдеться, що білі блукачі бояться дня і з'являються тільки вночі, на серіал, здається, цей канон не поширюється. І в першій серії серіалу, і у фіналі другого сезону дія відбувається вдень, а в другому випадку навіть видно промені сонця над армією білих блукачів. Можливо, творці серіалу відмовилися слідувати канону, щоб полегшити процес зйомок і більш чітко представити глядачам цих персонажів. * У книгах доказів того, що валірійська сталь може вбити блукача, немає. Це лише згадувалося в переказах. * Хоча деякі герої припускали, що Крастер віддавав своїх синів блукачам, підтверджень цього в книгах також не було. Загальне * Джордж Мартін говорив, що білі блукачі не є мерцями. За його словами, вони просто являють собою інше життя, нелюдське, крижане й небезпечне. * Також автор порівнював цих істот з сидами, істотами з кельтської міфології, що населяють загробний світ. * Згідно вірі у Владику Світу у світі існує два божества — Р'Глор, бог світла, тепла і життя бореться проти іншого бога, який уособлює темряву, холод і смерть. Цього другого бога у книгах називали Великим Іншим, а Мелісандра називала інших (книжкове назва блукачів) та їх створінь — слугами Великого Іншого. У серіалі Мелісандра також натякала на те, що Станніс був обраний Владикою, щоб той, зайнявши залізний трон, зміг очолити боротьбу проти загрози, наближається з півночі, і дати їй відсіч. Виноски Галерея White_Walker_2x10.jpg|The revised look for the White Walkers revealed at the end of season 2. whitewalker2.jpg|A White Walker shrieking a battle cry during the Battle of the Fist of the First Men walker.jpg|A White Walker carrying Craster's son to an altar made of ice in the lair of the White Walkers -220806_w654.jpg|Craster's son being approached by one of the leaders of the White Walkers de:Weiße Wanderer en:White Walkers es:Otros fr:Marcheurs Blancs he:מהלך_הלבן pt-br:Caminhantes Brancos ru:Белые ходоки ro:Ceilalți Категорія:Білі ходоки